


Serial Love

by the_official_kesli



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, detective dad, don't shoot me if you hate it, im kinda bad at writing stories, like i said don't shoot me, murders, neck breaking, oh 5sos is broken up in this story, slight murder, something happens in the woods, throat cutting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-10-14
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_official_kesli/pseuds/the_official_kesli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marley lives in a quiet little Australian suburb with her parents, but what she didn't know was that she was going to fall for a serial killer. Ashton Irwin is Australia's most wanted criminal. He kills people and gets away with it. He won't get away with this one though. There's a witness. A beautiful, young witness. He might just fall for her but he might not have a choice if he wants it to be a secret... she might just do the same. What will happen when Marley falls for the most wanted criminal in Australia? Find out in "Serial Love". No one's heart is safe.</p>
<p>(Marley has 2 brothers and 1 sister their names are Jackson, Jason, and Kayla)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Marley woke up to the sound of her sister Kayla crying combined with music coming from her alarm clock. It was Friday. Her favorite day of the week. Other than the weekend. She got out of bed ready to get this day over with. She threw on some clothes that she didn't really care about and was on her way downstairs.

She walked downstairs to see her dad in his uniform which was rare, but it's been a regular thing these days. Her dad was a detective for special things like murders, homicides, suicides things like that. Lately her dad has been saying that there have been a lot of murders in Australia.

"Sweetie I'm going to be coming home late again. This damn fool has a hell of a lot of paperwork."

Her dad laid the picture of the accused murderer on the dining room table. "Irwin, Ashton" Marley couldn't help her teenage hormones. She thought he was hot.

"Daddy he's quite cute and I think I recognize him. I think he was in some sort of band."

"I told you Marley it's always the cute ones." Her mother interrupted. "What about the cute ones?" Only her mother was the one that laughed at what she had said. Marley faked a laugh to make her feel good even though it wasn't funny.

Marley turned around to see her brothers Jackson and Jason running down the stairs singing.

"She looks so perfect standing there in my American apparel underwear."

"And I know now that I'm soo down." She finished the line of the song only to have weird stares from her sister, her mum, and her dad.

"Daddy that was the band he was from. 5 Seconds of Summer. And he was my favorite so if you catch him get his autograph for me."

"What the hell Marley!?! No I will not get you his autograph. He's a fucking criminal."

"Fine whatever. I have to leave anyways. I need to get to school early." She said goodbye to her parents before heading out the door waay before her brothers were supposed to leave.

Marley was walking down the sidewalk when someone grabbed her shoulder. She turned around and immediately was terrified. It was him


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some crazy stuff happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sooo... here's an update i know i haven't updated in a while ive just been really busy... so leave some comments tell me what you guys think

He looked different though. Different from the mugshot that she saw of him. He had a bandana pushing the hair off his face and dark sunglasses which he immediately took off when Marley turned around.

"Look I need your help. Where are you going?" She paused before she decided to speak to him. Terrified for her life because she thought that if she said the wrong thing he would kill her.

"Uhm.. I'm going to school. Why do you need my help?"

"Perfect. I'll blend right in at school. I look like a teenager don't I? Okay, I need your help because honestly I just killed someone and I need someone to cover for me. And I know you'll do that for me won't you sweetheart?" His hand was caressing her cheek as she fluttered her eyes closed but then he took his hand away. Then Marley's eyes shot open.

"Well what do you want me to say when we get to school?"

"I don't know. Say I'm your cousin or some shit. It'll be convincing... enough." Marley was scared but also excited because there she was with thee Ashton Irwin from 5 Seconds of Summer. 

"Fine just say that you-" Marley was then pulled aside by her best friend Kathleen.

Ashton quickly out his sunglasses back on and just waited for Marley to be finished talking to her.

"Marley you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend. He's actually cute this time." Marley started to grow worried as Kathleen started to get closer to him afraid she would recognize him.

"Actually he's not my boyfriend. He's actually my cousin." Kathleen furrowed her eyebrows together and glanced at Marley then back at Ashton.

"Uhm.. Marley don't mean to be rude but you guys cannot be related. And I've met all of your family and I certainly have never met this hunk." She turned around to Ashton and winked earning one from him as well.

Kathleen has always been the whore of Australia. Well at least in the small town they live in. Kathleen has had sex with both of Marley's brothers but she doesn't know about it. If Marley knew about it she would literally kill Kathleen herself. Or she might have Ashton do it.

Kathleen and Marley continued walking to school with a murderer only Marley knew about but apparently he was her cousin now. Kathleen and Ashton kept whispering in each others ears and then looking back at Marley and laughing. Marley was getting physically ill just staring at them in front of her. Or maybe it was the fact that she hadn't eaten breakfast this morning.

All three of them arrive at school and Kathleen separates herself from Ashton to go to her first period. "God I'm really hoping you don't have any classes with her. She's too much." Marley was surprised at Ashton's opinion of Kathleen.

"Really? I thought you guys really hit it off. You guys seem perfect for each other." Marley couldn't hide it anymore. She was full on jealous now and Ashton knew it too. He couldn't do what he wanted to do to her right in the middle of the hallway because he was her "cousin"

"Oh someone's jealous. You know if you weren't my "cousin" I would take you right against these lockers." Ashton whispered low and seductively into Marley's ear and her eyes grew wide and he cheeks became bright red.

She couldn't believe he said that to her. She didn't know what to do but walk away which was pointless because he had to follow her.. all day.. to every one of her classes.

Marley walked to her locker to grab her books for her class but when she went to close her locker a hand stopped it. "Okay Ashton. You can let go now."

"Who's Ashton?" A deep raspy accented voice came from behind her locker door. Harry Styles. Then she heard the all familiar voice from behind her. "I'm Ashton. Who the fuck are you?"

"Woah woah man. I'm Harry. Her best friend." This was not the time for her so-called cousin to be trying to kill her best friend.

Ashton disregarded what Harry had just said and started charging for him. Marley had no choice but to get in between them. She didn't want Harry to get killed. Anyone but Harry.

Marley pushed Ashton's chest and he immediately looked in her eyes which were full of worry and he instantly backed away.

"Harry I'll talk to you later. I have to show my cousin around." Marley emphasized the word cousin which made Ashton roll his eyes. "Okay see ya later Marley!" Harry chirped behind them as they started walking away.

"You thought I was getting jealous. Did you see the way you acted when Harry was next to me?" Marley was hesitant before she decided to say this and she instantly regretted every word as she saw the anger building in Ashton's eyes right before he stormed out of the school.

Ashton ran across the street and whilst walking over there he pulled out a pair of black gloves from his pocket and slipped them on. He looked back at Marley before putting his sunglasses back on and he walked over to a random stranger jogging down the sidewalk.

He looked to see if anyone besides Marley was looking before he took his pocket knife out and grabbed the guy by the throat and dragged him to the woods.

Marley saw Ashton gripping the guy's throat and then she saw him move the blade across, blood pouring out of his neck. Once she saw the poor guy struggling for his life she lost it. She brought her hands to her face and started crying.

"Ashton! W-Why did y-you do that?" Ashton just looked at Marley with the stranger's bloody neck still in his hand and the pocket knife in the other. He then dropped the knife and looked Marley dead in the eyes as he broke the guys neck and said,

"Because I was mad."

**Author's Note:**

> soo this is a new story and like i seriously had a dream about it so i was like 'hey i should write this down' and it was like three in the morning.. soo comment tell me what you think of this chapter.. i won't update the second chapter until this one gets at least 5 comments or kudos which ever one so ... enjoy(: .xx


End file.
